meanwhile_the_movie_the_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Meanwhile timeline
900,000,000,000,000 BC The six great architects build the universe god,mariposa,Zues,xenon, correllius and idnonitus make everything in the universe and. Create 7 chaos emerald's blue(charisma),red(strength),Amber(perception),white(Life),purple(matter),turquoise (water),green(energy) and a master emerald to control their power. 1625-year of the rebellion The king joeseph wilson II raised the taxes so high that villages were bankrupt within weeks and villages like oakvale were burnt to the ground. the leader of the rebellion Othor Marsh started the movement and rebelled against king wilson II for 20 years before being killed by the king. 1645-Age of rebellion. Othor marsh is killed and Alex marsh becomes leader of the rebellion.King Joesph defeats the merkan's forces at kings landing which leads to the battle of paragon. 1655-Rule of trigon TBA. 1675-death of Alexander during the battle of bowerstone king joesph is killed by a archer and Alex wilson is crowned king. Alex fights the king in the battle of the last beacon, the battle lasted 3 days and climaxed with the death of Alex Marsh and capture of king wilson. the loyalist lost afte patrokalis deafeated the loyalists at bowerstone castle. 1929- birth of gerald marsh on 18th may 1929 gerald marsh is born 1959-gerald joins S.H.I.E.L.D Gerald marsh joins S.H.I.E.L.D and joins the battle of nuckatomi bay,japan He meets jennifer adams and they start dating 1965- Gerald marries jennifer Gerald marries jennifer and resigns S.H.I.E.L.D. He starts a private mercenary group called P.E.A.C.E 1966-jennifer gives birth to a son jennifer gives birth to a son name John kane marsh. 1969-Moon landing Neil Armstrong descends a ladder to become the first human to step onto the surface of the Moon S.H.I.E.L.D supervise the moon landing and the doctor release the virus that starts the war between humanity and the silence which lasts for a unknown amount of time. 1994-birth of Alex, Luca and Blake Alex is born and is named Alex john marsh Luca is born and is named luca deadlus blake is born and is named blake paxton 1995-Age of Apocalypse Apocalypse wage war on the x-men and the results result in the timeline treaty. 1996- superhero war S.H.I.E.L.D fails to calm the situation between the justice league of america and the united heros group (X-men and avengers combined) and the war breaks out. over the course of a month 11 major battles which horrifed the world and lead to the superhero combat treaty. 1997-gerald dies Gerald dies from a car bomb planted by Alex wilson. 2005- house of m The X-men and the avengers stop magneto from destroying the earth but depower 90 percent of the worlds superhero population. 2006- Destruction of E.D.F/start of supehero civil war Lord wilson destroys E.D.F command and the UNSC respond by setting up UNSC local command Captain america campaigns against the superhero registration Act and the 'civil war' begins 2007- Destruction of UNSC local command/End of the civil war Lord wilson destroys all support going to UNSC local command and kills agent glenn kane. Ends with the act being abolished and the death of captain america. 2008-the secret invasion The skrulls secretly invade the superhero community and cause the meltdown of the superhero combat treaty. 2009-Children of earth/disbandation of Torchwood The remnants of Torchwood three fight and saved the world from the 456, an alien drug user who used children as drugs. after the failed first contact, The goverment officialy outlawed Torchwood and it's assest's. 2010-Alex,Luca and Blake joins the 199th The trio join the 199th Expeditionary force and start thier two year training in yorkshire 2011-the capture of Lord wilson while lord wilson was attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier he was captured thanks to team 7 he is tried by the U.S army for crimes against humanity. 2012- battle of new york The Kree attack New York and inflict heavy casualties on NYPD, U.S army and the 199th Expeditionary force but are forced to retrat when Iron man sends a nuclear device and destroys the Kree commnad. 2013-Age of Prosperity/Attack on greenwich The world peace treaty forces countries to disband banks and loan sharks in favour of a 'no cash' system allowing third world debt to be abolished.the icarus project starts. The dark elves attacks greenwich but are swiftly deafeated. 2014-violation of the timeline treaty/Fall of S.H.I.E.L.D Brigadier Alex marsh encounters his future self and reports the violation but the situation is not dealt with. S.H.I.E.L.D is attack from the inside the secret society only known as Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D falls and Nick Fury is killed. 2015-Age of Ultron Ultron ravages the world for 2 weeks before being destroyed in sokovia, but heavy caualties and the birth of advanced robotics give way to the Artificial inteligence Act. 2048-Wales atomic meltdown Nuclear reactors of the Cwymp powerplant explode causing a chain reaction which resulted in a massive explosion, killing 85% of the population.